1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to animal feeding devices and more particularly pertains to a new animal feeding device for effectively holding and distributing animal feed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of animal feeding devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that holds animal feed and dispenses it in such a manner as make it easily accessible by large animals such as deer while retaining the remaining feed within a housing to protect it from the elements. Such a device should also have multiple mounting variations.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by including a plate onto which the feed is dispensed for spreading out the feed so that it is easily accessible to deer and other animals.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new animal feeding device that includes mountings for mounting the device on a limb or on a post.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a housing including a bottom wall and a peripheral wall that is attached to and extends upwardly from the bottom wall. The peripheral wall has an upper edge defining an opening into an interior of the housing. A cover is removably positionable over the opening for selectively opening or closing the housing. Each of a pair of mounts is positioned on the peripheral wall. A funnel is positioned in the housing and includes a spout extending outwardly through the bottom wall. The funnel has an upper perimeter is abutted against and extending along an inner surface of the peripheral wall. A plate has an upper side that has a central area having a raised portion thereon. Each of a plurality of rods has a first end attached to the bottom wall and a second end attached to the plate such that the spout is vertically aligned with the raised portion. A limb mounting assembly includes a pair of male couplers and a tether. Each of the male couplers is selectively coupled with one of the mounts and the tether is attached to the male couplers for selectively hanging the housing.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.